Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson est un personnage récurrent et antagoniste de la troisième, quatrième et cinquième saisons de ''Vampire Diaries'' ainsi qu'un personnage récurrent de The Originals. Il est également le protagoniste de la web série The Originals : The Awakening. C'est l'un des six Vampires Originels créés par Esther en 1001 et le seul Vampire Originel mâle encore en vie après la mort de son père et de ses frères aînés. Kol est le fils de Mikael et Esther et le neveu de Dahlia. Il est également le frère cadet de Freya, Finn, Elijah, le frère aîné de Rebekah et Henrik ainsi que le demi-frère maternel de Niklaus et l'oncle du fils décédé de Freya et de Hope. Kol est enfin marié avec Davina Claire, une jeune sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Kol est un membre de la [[Famille Mikaelson|'Famille Mikaelson']] et d'une Famille inconnue de sorciers originaire de Norvège. Histoire Moyen-Age, Mystic Falls Kol est né au Moyen-Âge dans un petit village d'Amérique, connu aujourd'hui sous le nom de Mystic Falls. Il s'agit du cinquième enfant et du quatrième fils de Mikael et Esther (la Sorcière Originelle). Il vivait en paix avec sa famille jusqu'au jour où son jeune frère Henrik a été tué par des loups-garous. Suite à cette tragédie, Esther (la Sorcière Originelle) et Mikael décidèrent de protéger le reste de leur famille en utilisant le sort d'immortalité. Ils utilisèrent ainsi le sang de Tatia qu'ils firent avaler à leurs enfants, puis Mikael les tua d'un coup d'épée dans le cœur et les força à boire ensuite du sang humain faisant d'eux les Vampires Originels. Après la mort d'Esther, Kol et Finn partirent chacun de leur côté, laissant Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah ensemble. On peut supposer que Kol était en Europe à cette époque. Avant de devenir vampire, il est dit que Kol pratiquait la magie et qu'il était très doué, selon ses propres propos. Il se décrit d'ailleurs comme un enfant prodige, puisque le reste de sa fratrie n'en faisait pas. Il a également ajouté qu'il aimait le pouvoir que lui procurait la magie et que, lorsqu'il est devenu vampire, il n'a pas supporté de la perdre. Afin de compenser cette perte et de retrouver cette même sensation, Kol est devenu violent grâce à sa nouvelle force. 1002, Sud de la France Après que Mikael ait "tué" leur mère, les enfants Mikaelson ont fui leur terre natale pendant des mois, restant ainsi ensemble et chassant en famille dans les campagnes. Une nuit, alors qu'ils venaient de se nourrir, Kol s'est plaint d'avoir toujours à cacher les corps de leurs victimes. Elijah lui a expliqué qu'ils devaient le faire sinon Mikael les retrouverait. Se sentant sans but et ne sachant pas où aller, Kol a proposé de se séparer afin de mieux éviter Mikael. Tandis que Finn approuvait l'idée de Kol, Elijah a refusé, insistant sur le fait qu'ils avaient promis de rester ensemble pour toujours et à jamais. thumb|220px|Kol entre dans le château avec ses frères et sœurs.Un jour, ils ont attaqué un carrosse appartenant à cinq nobles qui se dirigeaient vers un château proche. Rebekah a alors suggéré de prendre les vêtements afin qu'ils puissent vivre une vie plus confortable. Ils ont ensuite découvert un serviteur du château qui avait écouté leur conversation et qui leur proposa de les aider dans leur objectif de se faire passer pour les nobles décédés. Cependant, la fratrie n'arrivant pas à décider s'ils devaient le laissaient vivre ou mourir, ils firent un vote. Tout comme Elijah, Kol vota pour la mort de Lucien puisqu'il voyait simplement en lui un dessert, tandis que Finn et Rebekah voulurent le laisser en vie. Ce fut finalement Klaus qui trancha en choisissant la vie. Lucien les fit alors entrer dans le château et leur donna des instructions sur leurs comportements. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kol, et ce dernier lui répondit de ne plus le toucher sinon il lui arrachait le bras. 1114, Italie En 1114, Kol se faisait connaître dans tout l'Occident en tuant et en transformant des personnes en vampires. Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah ont entendu ces histoires au cours de leurs propres voyages comme il est mentionné par Elijah. Plus tard, Kol a rejoint sa famille en Italie où ils étaient invités à une fête dans la maison d'Alexander. Là-bas, ils ont été attaqués par surprise puis neutralisés avec les dagues. Cependant, grâce à son côté loup-garou, Klaus n'a pas été touché et a ainsi pu délivrer ses frères et sœur, à l'exception de Finn. Entre le XIIIème et XVIIème siècle Kol a passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à voyager, souvent avec des sorcières afin de retrouver la connection avec la magie qu'il a perdu en devenant vampire. Lorsqu'il était en Afrique au XIV ème siècle, il a su d'un shaman d'Uganda l'existence de certains remèdes et herbes médicales. Tandis qu'il était en Arabie, Kol a aussi appris la pratique de la magie Kemiya, faisant de lui un expert dans cet art. Au XVII ème siècle, il est dit qu'il était à Haïti. Lors de ces voyages, Kol a entendu parler de Silas, le premier immortel qui causerait la fin des temps. Il a ensuite rencontré un peuple qui lui vouait un culte et ayant peur que ces histoires ne soient vraies, il décida de tuer toutes ces personnes pour que Silas ne se réveille jamais. 1702, Espagne En 1702, la violence de Kol attira l'attention de Mikael, mettant à feu et à sang le pays dans l'objectif de retrouver ses enfants. Pendant ce temps, Klaus et Elijah cherchèrent Kol tandis que Rebekah mettait le cercueil de Finn sur un bateau afin de quitter l'Europe. Ils le trouvèrent alors dans une taverne en train de se nourrir de cadavres. Malgré leurs avertissements à propos de Mikael, Kol refusa de les suivre, pensant que son père ne pourchassait que Klaus. Quand il résista à ses frères, Elijah l'attrapa avec ses bras tandis que Klaus pris la dague. Paniqué et étonné de la trahison de ses frères, Kol promis à Klaus qu'un jour viendrait où il se vengerait. Il fut ensuite neutralisé. 1821, Nouvelle-Orléans En 1821, alors qu'Elijah s'occupait de Marcellus Gerard, le jeune élève de Klaus, ce dernier sentit qu'il avait besoin de quelqun pour s'amuser. Il réveilla ainsi Kol contre la volonté d'Elijah. Lorsqu'il l'appris, Elijah se précipita vers le cercueil de son frère mais le trouva dans la cour en train de se nourrir d'humains que Klaus lui avait offert comme excuse pour l'avoir neutralisé. A partir de ce moment-là, Klaus et Kol causèrent beaucoup de dégats en tuant quarante-six personnes dans un bâtiment. Ceci a été corrigé par Kol qui a avoué qu'il y en avait au moins soixante puisque les rapports avaient oublié les victimes dans le grenier. [[Fichier:Kol3.jpg|link=http://fr.vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Kol3.jpg|thumb|left|220px| Kol avec Marcel devant une représentation de "Hamlet".]] Plus tard, Kol montra à Marcel la pièce de théâtre Hamlet, mais en obligeant les acteurs à se tuer afin que le jeu soit plus réel. Il força ensuite le jeune garçon à regarder jusqu'au moment où Elijah intervint et arrêta Kol. Celui-ci expliqua qu'il apprenait seulement à Marcel la façon d'être un vampire car il savait que Klaus voulait qu'il en devienne un. Il ajouta qu'il avait déjà nourri l'enfant de son sang et qu'Elijah n'avait plus qu'à le tuer. Furieux, Elijah saisit Kol en lui disant qu'il avait une imagination vile et sadique. Klaus intervint alors, disant de laisser leur frère tranquille. Lorsque Kol le remercia, Klaus lui planta une dague dans le coeur. Elijah s'excusa ensuite auprès du cercueil de son frère car il estimait que la nature violente de Kol avait une mauvaise influence sur Klaus et qu'elle empêchait la relation entre Klaus et Marcel de s'épanouir. Années 1900, Nouvelle-Orléans Kol a été réveillé en 1901 et a vécu avec ses frères et soeur à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il avait une relation avec les sorcières de la ville qu'il tenait en haute estime, malgré le fait qu'il les utilisait pour ses propres intérets. A ce moment-là, un guerre éclata entre les sorcières qui étaient du côté de Kol et celles qui étaient du côté de Klaus car Kol pensait que Klaus anéantirait les sorcières et qu'il laisserait les vampires envahir la ville. Cherchant à assurer la survie des futures générations de sorcières, Kol et ses sorcières prévurent de se débarasser de Klaus et de ses alliés. Pour cela, il utilisa sa vaste connaissance en magie pour apprendre à Mary-Alice et Astrid comment créer des objets noirs en utilisant un type de magie qu'il avait appris en Afrique, le Kemiya. Ces objets créés dans une tombe du cimetière Lafayette comprennent l'étoile de Satan, un chapelet qui peut conduire à la folie des hommes ou encore des chaînes qui prive le sorcier qui les porte de ses pouvoirs et un bracelet qui force l'obeisssance, tous créés de telle sorte que Kol pouvait utiliser ces objets contre Klaus sans être lui-même un sorcier. De plus, il espérait que Mary-Alice et Astrid augmenteraient assez leurs pouvoirs pour pouvoir créer une dague capable de fonctionner sur Klaus. Malgré leurs efforts, ses sorcières étaient incapables de transformer la dague d'argent en or qui leur permetterait de neutraliser Klaus. L'impatience et le désesspoir de Kol l'a poussé à tuer une église entière afin de rentrer dans la maison d'une femme qui possédait un diamant parangon qui leur permetterait de canaliser plus d'énergie. Ils réussirent ainsi à pénétrer dans la maison de la défunte où ils trouvèrent le diamant. Cependant lorsqu'il sortit de la maison, il fut surpris par Marcel et Klaus qui lui demanda le diamant qu'il remis. Avec l'aide d'une sorcière, Klaus fit emprisonner les alliés de Kol dans la maison jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Peu de temps après, à une fête de Noël en 1914, Kol a quitté la soirée pour aller chercher le diamant dans la chambre de Klaus afin de poursuivre son plan. Rebekah l'a surpris et Kol lui a révélé son plan constituant à neutraliser Klaus. Cette dernière a accepté de l'aider et lui a conseillé de revenir avant que quelqu'un ait remarqué son absence. Cependant, lors d'un discours de famille prononcé par Klaus, ce dernier a révélé la trahison de Kol, comprenant ainsi que Rebekah avait tout dit à leur frère. Il s'est enfui par l'escalier mais a été rattrapé par Elijah qui a aidé Klaus à neutraliser Kol pour les cent prochaines années. Quand leur père Mikael est arrivé à la Nouvelle-Orléans en 1919, les Mikaelson ont déménagé, emmenant avec eux les cerceuils de Finn et Kol. ''Vampire Diaries'' |-| Saison 3= |-|Saison 4= |-|Saison 5= Kol fait son retour lors de l'épisode "''Entre deux mondes''" où il apparaît de l'Autre-Côté lorsque Matt est temporairement tué par un Voyageur. Matt découvre alors qu'hormis les sorciers, d'autres espèces peuvent se voir. Kol apparaît soudainement et lui explique que l'Autre-Côté fonctionne à l'envers et que c'est la raison pour laquelle les résidents de l'Autre-Côté ne sont plus dans une solitude complète. Kol remarque que Matt porte la bague des Gilbert, ce qui signifie qu'il n'est là que temporairement. Heureux d'apprendre qu'il peut voir d'autres personnes, Matt veut retrouver sa sœur, Vicki mais Kol affirme qu'il ne l'a jamais vu. Lorsque Matt mentionne sa sœur, Kol paraît triste un moment, songeant peut-être à ses propres frères et sœurs. Après que Vicki ait été aspirée, Kol retrouve Matt endeuillé et lui dit d'arrêter de pleurer pour quelqu'un qui est déjà mort. Matt lui demande alors où Vicki est allée mais Kol lui répond qu'il ne sait pas et qu'il espère ne jamais le savoir. Il lui dit que la disparition de l'Autre-Côté les prendrait tous si Matt ne fait rien. Kol supplie alors Matt de retourner à son corps et ensuite de raconter à tout le monde ce qui se passe de l'Autre-Côté car cela concerne tous les êtres qui y résident encore. C'est la deuxième fois que Kol montre de la peur à quelque chose de plus puissant que lui. Lorsque l'Autre-Côté s'est effondré, Kol n'a plus été vu. ''The Originals'' |-|Saison 1= thumb|220px|Le corps neutralisé de Kol dans le flashback. Dans le premier épisode "Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans ", une scène de flashback montre l'arrivée des Mikaelson à la Nouvelle-Orléans au XVIIIe siècle. Niklaus, Elijah et Rebekah sont à bord d'un navire et des membres de l'équipage découvrent deux cercueils. Il est alors révélé que Kol et Finn sont tous deux neutralisés. Après avoir tué la plupart de l'équipage, Elijah contraint le dernier membre de l'équipage à descendre leurs "bagages" à terre. Lors de l'épisode "Un secret bien gardé ", un nouveau flashback intervient durant l'année 1919. Rebekah est en effet surprise lorsque son amie Genevieve lui dit qu'elle aime bien Klaus car elle ne pensait pas que la sorcière aimait les "mauvais garçons". Rebekah dit alors à Genvieve que si elle aime les mauvais garçons, elle aimerait sûrement Kol. Lorsque Genevieve la questionne à propos de son frère, Rebekah affirme que Kol n'est plus avec eux, probablement en référence au fait qu'il s'est fait neutralisé quelques années plus tôt. Rebekah lui dit ensuite qu'elle voudrait contacter quelqu'un qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. La nature de la conversation amène Genevieve à penser que Rebekah veut prendre contact avec Kol mais cette dernière affirme qu'elle souhaite en réalité contacter son père Mikael. Dans "Pour toujours et à jamais ", Kol est aperçu dans un flasback où lui et ses frères et sœurs courent et sautent sur Finn alors qu'ils sont enfants, ce qui semble montrer qu'ils étaient heureux à cette époque. Klaus mentionne plus tard qu'il était le seul à avoir été victime de l'abus de Mikael tandis que Finn, Elijah et Kol ne l'étaient pas. Klaus affirme également qu'il a aimé tous ses frères et sœurs, y compris Kol avec qui il a pu être en désaccord au cours des siècles. |-|Saison 2= Personnalité "C'est un menteur et un voleur mais, tout comme Elijah, il ne donne pas sa parole à la légère." - [[Marcellus Gerard|'Marcel']] à [[Camille O'Connell|'Camille']] à propos de Kol dans "''Seconde peau''" |-|Sorcier (à l'origine)= Peu de choses sont connues quant à la personnalité de Kol lorsqu'il était sorcier, avant qu'Esther ne transforme ses enfants en vampires. Cependant, on peut remarquer qu'il était proche de sa famille, ce qui est confirmé lorsque un millénaire plus tard, il montre de la tristesse quant aux relations tendues entre sa fratrie. On sait aussi que Kol adorait être un sorcier, étant le premier de ses frères et sœurs (à l'exception de Freya) à utiliser sa magie. Il aimait particulièrement le pouvoir que cela lui donnait et détesta le perdre lorsqu'il est devenu vampire. De sa fratrie, Kol a toujours été le plus malin et le plus intelligent que ses autres frères et sœurs. En revanche, selon Rebekah, lorsqu'il était pris sur le fait, Kol ne continuait pas de mentir. Toujours selon sa jeune sœur, Kol appréciait particulièrement les vœux que sa famille échangeait les uns pour les autres au moment de Noël. |-|Vampire Originel= En tant que vampire, Kol est menaçant, imprévisible, dangereux, malin , intelligent, coureur de jupons , futé , méchant, effronté, arrogant, narcissique et déraisonnable. Il peut rapidement passer de l'état de gentleman respectueux à quelqu'un de totalement agressif. Lorsque Kol se présente à Carol Lockwood, il se montre très charmant mais quand Damon arrive en ayant l'impression de le reconnaître, Kol lui répond avec dédain. De plus, il traite avec condescendance sa fratrie, en particulier Klaus et Rebekah, les contestant avec mépris, ce qui montre clairement son irrévérence. Kol aime aussi enfreindre les règles et peut se montrer très provocant. Finn décrit lui-même son frère comme étant le plus sauvage des Mikaelson, même comparé à Klaus. Kol est très arrogant, un fait que Klaus a remarqué puisqu'il se décrit comme "beau". Cela est confirmé lorsqu'il aperçoit une photo de lui datant de 1914, et dit à Davina préférer son ancien corps. L'une des caractéristiques principales de Kol est sa vengeance. En effet, tout comme Klaus, il n'hésite pas à obtenir vengeance sur ceux qui lui ont causé un préjudice, même si cela fait plusieurs décennies comme on peut le voir avec Klaus et Rebekah qui lui ont fait de la peine. Ainsi, Kol ne pardonne pas facilement, même s'il peut feindre ses objectifs de vengeances. Enfin, Kol trouve un certain plaisir à utiliser sa violence, comparant parfois cela à des jeu de cache-cache et pensant qu'il y a toujours du temps pour jouer alors qu'on lui demande de prendre la situation au sérieux. Une facette sadique a également été montrée lorsqu'il contraint une troupe à jouer "Hamlet" et à se tuer, uniquement pour son propre divertissement. Cet exemple illustre son sens de l'humour noir, amenant Elijah à accuser son frère d'avoir "une imagination vile". Plus tard en 1914, Kol a tué tout une paroisse y compris un jeune garçon dans l'unique but de pouvoir entrer dans la maison d'une femme. Il n'avait aucun remord après le massacre, montrant sa joie d'aller à un repas de famille juste après. Bien que généralement montré pour être condescendant envers les personnes qui sont plus puissantes que lui comme Klaus, Kol semble vraiment intimidé et effrayé par Silas. Cela provient des histoires qu'on lui a raconté lorsqu'il était enfant à propos de l'immortel Silas qui ne pourra être arrêté s'il est réveillé et viendra tuer les Vampires Originels. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour empêcher son réveil, y compris désobéir à Klaus en tuant les vampires que celui-ci avait tranformé pour Jérémy dans l'objectif de compléter la carte vers le remède et menacer sa soeur avec le Pieux en Chêne Blanc. Ce comportement irrationnel envers une légende pousse ses frères et soeurs à croire qu'il est devenu fou et paranoïa. Lors d'une conversation avec Elena, il a avoué ses sentiments quant à Silas. Il a dit qu'il avait foi en l'existence de l'immortel contrairement au reste du monde, ajoutant qu'ils ne savaient pas qui ils devraient craindre. D'autre part, une partie de Kol aimerait retrouver sa magie. En effet, il ne possède plus la puissance qu'elle lui procurait, ce qui l'amène à utiliser la violence, embrassant ainsi sa nature de vampire. L'aspiration de Kol pour la magie l'a conduit à passer la plupart de sa vie à voyager avec des sorciers, leur apprenant sa connaissance approfondie des sorts et de la magie. Il est également dit qu'il tient les sorciers en haute estime. Il a par ailleurs réussi à créer grâce à l'aide de sorcières des objets noirs lui permettant de manipuler la magie sans être un sorcier. Malgré tous ses défauts, il est montré que Kol se soucie réellement de sa famille. Toutefois, en raison de ne pas être inclu dans le pacte "Pour toujours et à jamais" fait par Klaus, Elijah et Rebakah, Kol s'est toujours senti exclu et isolé de ses frères et soeurs. Il est ainsi dit que les pitreries et la violence de Kol est le résultat de vouloir attirer l'attention de sa famille. Quand Marcel a rejoint la famille, l'amertume et la jalousie de Kol se sont empirées, ayant l'impression que le garçon prenait sa place dans la famille. Le jour où Rebekah l'a menacé, il a également montré une certaine honte à l'égard de ce que sa famille était devenue ainsi qu'une tristesse parce qu'Elijah était tellement dégoûté par leurs chamailleries qu'il ne se montrait plus. De plus, il semblait en vouloir à Rebekah quant à la rapidité de son deuil après sa mort quand il est revenu de l'Autre Côté. Il semble plus proche de Rebekah et Klaus, même s'il décrit les actions de dernier comme étant des "horreurs". Tout comme sa fratrie à l'exception de Finn, il semble considérer Elijah comme étant le noble. En somme, la nature sauvage et impulsive de Kol l'a souvent amener à des conflits entre lui et ses frères et soeurs, en dépit de la véritable affection qu'il leur porte. |-|Fantôme= En tant que fantôme, la personnalité de Kol n'a pas beaucoup évolué mais son idée à propos de l'Autre-Côté a considérablement changé. Il est impatient de faire tomber le voile afin de quitter "l'enfer" et par conséquent de ramener toutes les créatures surnaturelles décédées. Il explique également sa joie de pouvoir être à nouveau en contact avec quelqu'un puisque de l'Autre-Côté, c'est un isolement complet. Durant son séjour de l'Autre-Côté, Kol a également pensé à la manière dont il allait pouvoir faire souffrir Elena, alors responsable de sa mort. Bien qu'il détestait l'Autre-Côté, il semblait toutefois apprécier sa survie et craignait de disparaître comme Vicki Donovan. Heureusement pour lui, Esther a placé son esprit dans le corps d'un sorcier avant la disparition de l'Autre-Côté. Kol retourne à l'état de fantôme après la mort du corps qu'il possédait. Cette fois-ci, sa personnalité a changé de manière radicale grâce aux sentiments qu'il a développé pour Davina Claire. Ayant été consacré dans le corps d'un sorcier à sa mort, son esprit a pu rester dans la dimension ancestrale des sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Au contraire de sa mère qui était vénérée par les Ancêtres, Kol ne l'est pas et est torturé par ces derniers, sans aucun pouvoir pour se défendre. Kol se préoccupe beaucoup de Davina et refuse de la mettre en danger même si cela pourrait impliquer sa résurrection. Il choisit également de s'interposer entre elle et les Ancêtres afin de lui laisser le temps de s'échapper de la dimension ancestrale. Malgré tout, Davina a réussi à le ramener en tant que Vampire Originel. |-|Sorcier (dans le corps de Kaleb)= Kol est redevenu sorcier lorsqu'Esther l'a ramené à la vie dans le corps de Kaleb. Sa personnalité semble être tout à fait similaire à la façon dont il a agit précédemment, bien qu'il soit moins hostile à cause de son infériorité. De plus, ses émotions ne sont pas accentuées par le vampirisme. Il reste toutefois effronté mais aussi arrogant, notamment lorsqu'il se moque des goûts musicaux de Davina ou qu'il montre sa vanité. Kol montre cependant rapidement son mépris quant au fait qu'il ne soit plus indestructible et qu'il puisse avoir une cicatrice, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis mille ans. Il continue également à montrer son goût pour la culture, allant dans un magasin de disques et mentionnant son amour pour la musique moderne. L'intérêt de Kol pour la magie est d'autant plus important qu'il peut maintenant la pratiquer à nouveau comme un sorcier. Etant plus faible dans le corps d'un sorcier, Kol a dû compter sur une tromperie rusée pour gagner ses batailles. |-|Vampire Originel (seconde fois)= thumb|left|220px|Kol éprouve des remords après s'être nourri sur une humaine. Après sa résurrection par Davina, Kol est redevenu un Vampire Originel. Cependant, l'expérience de ses deux morts et son temps passé dans le corps d'un sorcier l'ont profondément changé. En effet, ne souhaitant plus savourer sa nature violente, Kol a entendu devenir quelqu'un que Davina pourrait aimer. Il pensait pouvoir contrôler sa soif de sang et a même utiliser des poches de sang. En dépit de ses tentatives, sa soif de sang est demeurée puissante, et Kol s'est nourri sur des humains. Toutefois, à cette occasion, il a éprouvé des remords. Avec le retour de son frère Finn, la rage de Kol est devenue presque incontrôlable. Elijah et Davina ont d'ailleurs réalisé que Kol était physiquement incapable de se contrôler. Kol a pu se mettre facilement dans des accès de colère qui l'effrayaient. Il a plus tard été révélé que la magie était à l'origine de ce comportement, les Ancêtres ayant corrompu le sort de résurrection dans l'objectif de se venger de Davina. L'influence magique que possédaient les Ancêtres s'est interrompue lorsque Kol a tué Davina. Immédiatement, sa colère s'est transformée en remords après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait tué celle qu'il aimait. Après la mort de Davina et le rôle qu'il a été obligé de jouer dans ce processus, Kol est retombé dans certaines de ses vieilles habitudes puisqu'il a notamment tué Van malgré le fait qu'on lui ait dit que ce n'était pas ce que Davina aurait voulu. Il a également développé un mépris envers la Nouvelle-Orléans et n'y est revenu que pour sauver Klaus. Lorsqu'il a combattu un vampire devant la tombe de Davina, Kol s'est acharné sur le vampire et Rebekah a dû intervenir pour l'interrompre. Avec le retour innatendu de Davina, Kol semble finalement avoir une nouvelle fois repris goût à la vie auprès de celle qu'il aime. Apparence Physique "Il était bel homme, mon frère." - [[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']] à Davina à propos de Kol dans "''Anéanti''" Kol possède un visage angélique, marqué par des cheveux châtains et des yeux marrons. Il est très grand avec un corps mince et athlétique. Malgré le fait qu'il soit âgé de plusieurs centaines d'années, il semble qu'il ait été transformé entre 17 et 20 ans. Comme il est constaté lors du bal, Kol est très fier de son apparence, voire à la limite de l'arrogance. Il est à noter que ses cheveux changent au cours du temps : longs tout comme ses frères au Moyen-Age et à l'époque moderne puis courts aux XIXe, XXe et XXIe siècles. Lorsqu'il est réveillé par Elijah, Kol porte des vêtements du début du vingtième siècle : une chemise à col avec un pantalon et une veste très habillés, marquant une catégorie sociale relativement aisée. De nos jours, Kol partage un sens de la mode similaire au reste de sa famille, s'habillant de manière élégante mais aussi plus décontracté qu'Elijah. Il tend à porter des couleurs sombres comme le bleu marine, le gris ou encore le noir. Après avoir été ressuscité dans le corps d'un sorcier du nom de Kaleb, Kol a pris son apparence. Même dans son nouveau corps, Kol a conservé son sens de la mode. Il apprécie beaucoup ce corps qu'il trouve très attractif, révélant une fois de plus son arrogance. Relations Niklaus Mikaelson Article Principal : Klaus & Kol "Tu es un Mikaelson. Tu es mon sang. Et j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés." - [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] à Kol dans "Le Serment d'allégeance" Klaus est le demi-frère aîné de Kol. Klaus et Kol ont tous les deux un tempérament violent et colérique. Il est dit que Klaus a poignardé son frère de nombreuses fois au cours des siècle. Chaque fois qu'ils se parlent, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se disputer, Kol allant même jusqu'à se moquer des menaces de Klaus. Cependant, ils ont des liens fraternels et aiment boire un verre ensemble de temps en temps. Klaus se soucie profondément de Kol comme il est montré lorsqu'il se précipite pour sauver son frère poignardé par le groupe de Mystic Falls. D'autre part, Kol aime aussi ruiner les plans de Klaus comme en tuant Shane et les vampires qu'il a créé pour trouver le remède. Dans "L'invitation", Klaus exprime son incrédulité quant à l'allégeance de Kol à leur mère, affirmant que la seule chose que Kol écoute est lui-même. Finn confirme la fidélité de Kol, ajoutant que la proposition de leur mère avait même attiré le plus sauvage de Mikaelson. Kol passe cependant du côté de ses frères, pensant qu'Esther est le vrai ennemi. Depuis lors, Klaus et Kol semble s'entendre mais continuent à se disputer par moments. En effet, Kol reproche à son frère de ne jamais se soucier de lui et d'avoir toujours été considéré comme le fauteur de trouble et exclu de la famille. Plus tard, Klaus en veut à Kol d'avoir caché Rebekah et dans sa colère le jette aux vampire affamés. Klaus finit par lui pardonner après que Kol ait été maudit par Finn. Après tout, tout ce que Kol a voulu dans sa vie était que ses frères et soeurs se soucient de lui. Pour mourir, Kol voulait que Davina le laisse seul, mais finalement ses frères et soeurs sont arrivés, et Klaus a indiqué qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir le "Pour toujours et à jamais". Lorsque son frère meurt, on peut apercevoir des larmes de la part de Klaus. Lorsque Kol est ensuite ramené à la vie par Davina, Klaus est ravi de retrouver son frère et le prend dans ses bras. Rebekah Mikaelson Article Principal : Kol & Rebekah " Je vais te ramener dans ton corps Bex, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais. Je te promets." - Kol à [[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']] dans "Le Serment d'allégeance" Rebekah est la jeune soeur de Kol qu'il appelle affectueusement "Bekah" ou "Bex". Kol et Rebekah ont une relation très compliquée, du fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas dire ou faire quelque chose sans se disputer. Cependant, Kol a toujours été son partenaire de crime, comme lorsqu'il l'a aidé à soutirer des informations de Shane. Quand il apprend que le remède est enterré avec Silas, Kol refuse cependant de prendre part à cela et tente alors de tuer sa sœur qui est sauvée de justesse par Klaus. Plus tard, Kol est tué par Elena et Jeremy, ce qui attriste profondément Rebekah qui malgré tout, veut toujours trouver le remède. Lorsque Kol revient de l'Autre Côté, ce dernier n'est pas content de voir que sa sœur n'a pas vengé sa mort, ce qui provoque un tournent dans leur relation. Rebekah et Kol paraissent malgré tout très proches puisque peu importe ce qu'ils font, ils s'aiment toujours. Kol se soucie en effet beaucoup d'elle et la protège même à plusieurs reprises de Klaus. Quand Rebekah s'échappe de l'asile des sorcières, elle lui pardonne, mais Kol ne se sent pas coupable, estimant avoir enseigné à sa jeune soeur une leçon pour sa trahison. Après qu'il ait été maudit par Finn, Rebekah lui promet de l'aider tandis qu'il lui fait la promesse de la remettre dans son corps, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il doit faire avant de mourir. Malgré tous les moyens qu'elle emploie, Rebekah ne trouve aucun moyen de sauver son frère. Elle finit par le consacrer sur le sol de la Nouvelle-Orléans, faisant ainsi de lui un Ancêtre et lui promet de ne pas quitter son corps de sorcière tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas ramener à la maison. Kol finit par mourir dans ses bras, laissant Rebekah en pleurs. Plus tard, lorsque Rebekah a la possibilité de rester dans son corps originel, elle refuse et décide de quitter la Nouvelle-Orléans afin de tenir la promesse faite à son frère. Toutefois, à cause d'une malédiction causée par Aya, Rebekah se voit dans l'obligaation de renoncer à sa quête. Lorsque Kol est ressuscité par Davina, Freya tient à lui dire que Rebekah n'a jamais voulu rompre sa promesse et qu'elle s'est battue pour lui. Après la mort de Davina et le retour des Mikaelson à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Kol et Rebekah ont quitté leur famille pour voyager en Europe. Cependant, en devenant chacun un gardien d'une partie de l'âme du Hollow, ils ont été séparés et ont dû vivre leur vie chacun de leur côté pendant sept ans. Elijah Mikaelson Article Principal : Elijah & Kol "Toi et moi n'avons pas grand chose en commun, si ce n'est notre look élégant. Et Freya et toi avez plus ou moins assassiné ma femme alors..." - Kol à''' Elijah' dans ''"The Kindness of Strangers" Elijah est le frère aîné de Kol. La relation entre les deux frères n'a pas beaucoup été explorée, mais Elijah semblait ne pas apprécier que son frère ait été laissé dans un cercueil pendant un siècle. Contre la volonté de Klaus, Elijah l'a réveillé, réunissant ainsi ses frères et soeurs. Il n'ont pas beaucoup d'interactions dans le temps présent, cependant Kol exprime sa tristesse à l'égart d'Elijah qui ne se montre pas, exaspéré par les chamailleries de Klaus et Rebekah. On ignore la réaction d'Elijah à la mort de Kol, mais il a refusé de permettre à Klaus d'aider Silas à lever le voile, même en sachant que cela permettrait la résurrection de Finn et Kol. Dans la deuxième saison de The Originals, il est révélé qu'Elijah a aidé trois fois Klaus à poignarder son frère : une première fois en 1702, une seconde fois en 1821 et une dernière fois en 1914. Elijah ne savait pas que son frère était revenu à la vie jusqu'à l'épisode "L'invitation", lorsque Finn révèle le retour de leur frère et ignorait aussi qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré dans son nouveau corps. Elijah était aussi présent à la mort de son frère. Lorsque Kol est ramené à la vie par Davina, ils sont tous les deux heureux de se retrouver et deviennent même plus proches qu'auparavant, Elijah prodiguant des conseils à son jeune frère lorsque celui-ci connaît des difficultés à contrôler sa colère mais aussi sa soif de sang. Dans l'objectif de tuer Lucien, Elijah et Freya trahissent cependant Kol en empêchant la résurrection de Davina. Bien que Kol ait pu ramener Davina à la vie, il semblerait qu'il conserve toujours du ressentiment envers son frère aîné. Davina Claire Article Principal : Davina & Kol '' ''"Je t'aime, Kol Mikaelson." - Davina '''à Kol dans'' "Chassez le surnaturel"'' Davina est une proche amie de Kol avant de devenir sa petite-amie puis son épouse. Il l'a rencontré dans'' "Renaissance"'' en se présentant comme Kaleb. Au début, Davina semble apprécier Kaleb et accepte même un café avec lui. Quand elle apprend sa véritable identité, Davina est d'abord énervée puis forme une alliance avec lui dans l'objectif de créer une dague pouvant neutraliser Klaus. Au cours de leurs séances, Kol et Davina deviennent très proches et finissent par échanger leur premier baiser dans'' "Seconde peau".'' Malheureusement, suite à un sort jeté par Finn, Kol meurt dans "Je t'aime, adieu ", laissant Davina dévastée. Depuis la mort de Kol, Davina cherche par tous les moyens à le ramener à la vie. Dans "Les Yeux de la nuit", Davina fait un marché avec Klaus, ce qui lui permet de récupérer les cendres du corps originel de Kol. Cependant, alors qu'elle tente de le ramener, les Mikaelson échangent les cendres de Kol avec celles de leur mère et Davina ramène de ce fait Esther. Après cet échec, Davina rejoint un clan de sorcières connu sous le nom des Sœurs et parvient à ramener Kol à la vie dans'' "La fin de l'emprise" grâce au ''Nexus Vorti qu'elle a récupéré en brisant la lignée de Klaus. Le retour de Kol est toutefois ponctué de problèmes puisque ce dernier a été maudit par les Ancêtres et a du mal à contrôler sa soif et sa colère. Il finit ainsi par tuer Davina, ce qui le laisse dévasté et incapable de tourner la page. Par la suite, le Néant ressuscite Davina et lie sa vie à la sienne afin d'utiliser Kol à son avantage. Grâce à l'aide de Hope, Kol parvient à libérer Davina du Néant lors de l'épisode "La force de l'esprit". Kol et Davina quittent ensuite la Nouvelle-Orléans et partent s'installer à San Francisco où Kol prévoit de demander la jeune femme en mariage. Il est révélé dans le premier épisode de la cinquième saison que Kol et Davina sont désormais mariés. Autres relations * Kol & Finn (Frères/Ennemis) * Freya & Kol (Frère et Sœur) * Kol & Hope (Oncle et nièce/Alliés) * Kol & Esther (Mère et fils/Ennemis) * Kol & Mikael (Père et fils) * Kol & Marcel (Famille/Ennemis) * Kol & Mary-Alice (Anciens alliés et amants) * Damon & Kol (Ennemis) * Kol & Jeremy (Anciens amis/Ennemis) * Bonnie & Kol (Ennemis) * Kol & Matt (Ennemis) * Elena & Kol (Ennemis) * Kol & Shane (Ennemis) Apparitions Saison 3 *Réunion de famille'' *''Esther'' *''La chair de ma chair'' *''Au cœur des ténèbres'' Saison 4 *''Cours particuliers'' *''La chasse au remède'' *''Originellement vôtre'' *''L'île du bout du monde'' *''Lever le voile'' *''Ici ou ailleurs'' Saison 5 *''Entre deux mondes'' ''The Originals Saison 1 *Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans'' *''Pour toujours et à jamais'' Saison 2 *''Renaissance'' *''Les parents terribles'' *''Carnaval éternel'' *''Derrière la porte...'' *''En plein cœur'' *''Le bon côté'' *''Seconde peau'' *''La prison'' *''L'armée des damnés *''Confidences *''Le serment d'allégeance *''Je t'aime, adieu'' Saison 3 *''Démonstration de force'' *''La rage au cœur'' *''Chassez le surnaturel'' *''La fin de l'emprise'' *''Oublie-moi'' *''Seul avec les autres'' *''Plus fort que tous'' *''Morsure fatale'' *''Repos éternel'' *''Victoire sans lendemain'' *''Mensonges et conséquences'' *''Le roi est mort, vive le roi !'' Saison 4 *''Pas de quartier'' *''Les possédés'' *''Voyage dans l'inconscient'' *''La force de l'esprit'' *''Serment brisé'' Saison 5 *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''The Kindness of Strangers'' *''Til the Day I Die'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' }} Nom * '''Kol se prononce "Cole". C'est un vieux mot anglais qui signifie "charbon". C'est également un vieux prénom scandinave qui signifie "sombre". * Mikaelson est un nom scandinave qui signifie "Fils de Mikael". Notes Citations S3 EP 13 : Klaus à Kol : "Oh Kol ... " Kol à Klaus : " Ça faisait longtemps mon frère " S3 EP 14 : Kol à Rebekah (Se regardant dans le miroir) : "Dis-moi que je suis splendide " Rebekah à Kol : "Kol, tu es gentil mais on ne peut pas m'hypnotiser " Kol à Klaus (Après que Klaus est menacé Rebekah) : "Ça suffit avec tes menaces, tu peux pas jouer à autre chose" Klaus à Kol : "Toi, va t'admirer devant le miroir, ça tu sais faire" Kol à Klaus : " Tu te prends pour qui , mon père c'est ça ? " Klaus à Kol : "Non , Kol mais tu es chez moi aujourd'hui" Kol à Klaus : " Tu préfères peut-être qu'on aille régler ça dehors" Kol à Mme Lockwood : " Mme Lockwood, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, Kol Mikaelson (lui fait un baise main) espèrons que votre charmante ville nous acceuillera aussi bien que nous comptons l'adoptée" Damon à Kol : ( Damon lui tend la main mais Kol ne l'a prend pas ) "Damon Salvatore, on s'est ... déja vu je crois" Kol à Damon : " On m'a présenté beauçoup de gens , mais j'ai pas souvenir de vous" Kol à Rebekah : "Ou est ton cavalier" Rebekah à Kol : " En train de flirter avec son ex" Kol à Rebekah : T'a changée, Rebekah, ce contenter de mortel est un vrai signe de faiblesse Rebekah à Kol : "Il n'est pas question de ça je l'ai amener pour le tuer, c'est l'ami d'Elena le tuer c'est la faire souffrir , mais comme je me suis déja fait réprimander une fois, je me suis dit qu'un coup de main à ta pauvre petite sœur serait le bienvenu" Kol à Rebekah : " Tu veux désobéir au ordre de mère, t'es sérieuse ? (Il fait un sourire ) J'suis partant" "J'pourrais tuer n'importe quoi là, qu'est qu'on attend ?" " Dehors? Pourquoi pas ici sur les ecsaliers, quel beau spectacle ça ferais" Kol à Matt ( Murmure de Kol) : "Matt" " Bonsoir, vous êtes l'ami de Rebekah, on n'a pas été présenté " ( lui tend la main) Matt à Kol : ( lui serre la main) " Matt Donovan" Kol à Matt : " Kol Mikaelson ( Il lui serre la main avec sa force vampirique et un os craque) S3 EP 15 : Kol à Rebekah : "Tiens, tiens, tiens la voilà" Rebekah à Kol : "Ecarte toi de mon chemin" Kol à Rebekah : " Tu n'es pas rentrée de toute la nuit, c'est scandaleux, j'espère que tu as trouvée mieux que ce roturier... heu Matt c'est bien ça ? " Rebekah à Kol : " Si tu ne l'as ferme pas, la prochaine chose qui sortira de ta bouche ce seront tes dents" Kol à Klaus : " Je m'ennuie oh ... notre sœur est une catin (en regardant Rebekah) mais elle au moins elle s'amuse, j'ai besoin de me divertir" Klaus à Kol : " Qu'est que tu attends , sort, va t'amuser" Kol à Klaus : "C'est pas drôle tout seul, viens avec moi (regardant Klaus avec "pitié") tu me dois bien ça après m'avoir planté une dague en plein cœur" Klaus à Kol : " Tu as gagné, après tout pourquoi pas j'ai besoin de lacher la pression après ta tentative de meurtre sur le cavalier de Rebekah" Rebekah à Klaus et Kol : " Oui s'il vous plaît allez vous en , il y a assez d'hommes comme ça qui trainent dans cette maison" Kol à Rebekah : " Pas plus que dans ton lit" .... Kol à Finn : " C'est formidable, on est piégé à l'extérieur pendant que le fils préféré joue les agneaux sacrificiels, tu m'fait pitié Finn" S3 EP 16 Galerie Kol-drinking-gif.gif Kol & Shane 3.png Kol & Shane 4.jpg Kol dans son cercueil.jpg Kol & Shane 7.png Kol batte.jpg Kol 4x11.jpg Kol 4x23.jpg Kol Michaelson.jpg Kol 3.png Kol 4.jpg Kol 2.jpg Kol 1.jpg Kol's bloodline.jpg Kol.png Kol.jpg Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Vampire Diaries Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Vampires Originels Catégorie:Personnages récurrents Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Décédés Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Invités Catégorie:Fantômes Catégorie:The Originals Catégorie:Personnages Saison 2 (The Originals) Catégorie:Sorcier Catégorie:Personnages Saison 3 (The Originals) Catégorie:Vivant Catégorie:Personnages Saison 4 (The Originals) Catégorie:Personnages Saison 5 (The Originals)